The present invention relates to apparatus and method for sharing a high power laser beam, and more particularly, to such apparatus and method for use to perform industrial processes.
It is known to multiplex a pulse laser by using x-axis and y-axis galvanometers to change the direction of the high power laser beam, and thus, select which one of a two dimensional array of optical fibers receives the laser beam at input ends. The second ends of the fibers are disposed near the respective work sites to perform an industrial process, e.g., cutting, positive machining, etc. The galvanometers change the direction of the laser beam only between the pulses, i.e., when no light is present. Such multiplexers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,162, U.S. Patent Appl. No. 944,771, filed Dec. 22, 1986 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,631, and devices manufactured by Robolase Systems, Inc., Costa Mesa, Calif. However, certain processes, e.g., soldering, cannot be performed using a high power pulsed laser since the high peak power and short pulse duration will cause the solder to evaporate and, therefore, not solder the material to be soldered. Hence, soldering requires a high power continuous wave (CW) laser. If the prior art multiplexing apparatus were used with a high power CW laser, the cladding at the input ends of the fibers will be damaged when the address to the galvanometers are changed. This is true because as the galvanometers scan the beam, the beam begins to burn the fiber cladding due to beam motion.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide multiplexing apparatus and method for use with a high power CW laser that will not damage the cladding of optical fibers.